


Supernatural beings

by Poulinbecca123



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demons, Ghouls, Human, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poulinbecca123/pseuds/Poulinbecca123
Summary: These two were like family and they were always together, but the reason they were together was a sad one, the boys families kicked them out at a young age and they had to fight for themselves to even live. One day the boys were caught stealing for maybe the 100th time and the leaders finally got tired of it, the boys were sent out with a weeks worth of food out of the colony to a place where they call District 9. District 9 was a place where people were experimented on, some of them managed to stay stable and move to where the new colony is but over in District 9 monsters are set free able do what ever they like.Can the two survive with the friends they make, read and find out





	1. Chapter 1

Felix P.O.V  
We were in frount of the council or as some people call them their leaders, we've been here multiple times just because we stole to get by, clothes and food thats all they ever stole but the council just had to drag them back every time. The council arn't as strict with the other kids who stole, they just told them to go but they dont know why they are so crule to them, oh yeah their "family" worked on the council years ago. Their parents were kind up untill the turned 10, both of their parents kicked them out on the same day and within the same hour. 

Both of the boys meet underneath a large tree the second day that they were thrown out, both of the boys were thrilled for some odd reason, it didn't bother them tho they became so close that they can call eachother their family.

But back to now they got weird vibes from the council, they were looking at them with a fire in there eyes and a smirk on their face. "You both have gone against the law too many times to count so we here by banish you to the ninth district", the man named Kai said. "You can't be serious, nobody can last more then a day out there", the boy next to him said. "I can and i will. From now on Lee Felix and Kim Seungmin are banished from the colony, guards take them away."


	2. Chapter 2

Felix P.O.V  
He was knocked out and by the sound of it so was Seungmin. The thing is he thought he could at least say good bye to the people who he met and helped him and Seungmin. When he woke up he noticed he had a blindfold on but his hands and legs were free, he took off his blindfold only to see that he was in the backseat of an old car. He was questioning why nobody was in the frount seat. 

Nobody's P.O.V  
Felix looked to his side and saw Seungmin still knocked out, the boy sighed looking around stopping when two large bags caught his eye. Felix decided that he was going to look through the bags and then the car for any weapons, when searching he found two other outfits in each bag matching his and Seungmins size. After maybe twenty minutes of searching Seungmin finally woke up. "Morning sleepy head," Felix chuckled. "Where are we and what even happened," Seungmin said with a panicked tone. "Were in District 9, " Felix said while looking out the window. "Are they really that selfish Felix, we were kids of different members of the council before them why did they have to do this," Seungmin began. "Just because the old council whent against the people they sent all the children from the old council members except the ones who are supernatural beings," he finished with a huff. "They don't want the same thing happening again Seugmin and you know that," Felix said with a sigh.

Then out of the blue they saw figures in the darkness coming closer, and closer. The boys started to hold eachother closer as the figures did so when all of a sudden the figures went to the frount of the car and climbing into the front seat, then one of them said "Well arn't we in luck we found new people and a new car," the one in the drivers seat said with a little laugh.  
"Um, i'm sorry but can i ask who you are," Felix said with a hushed tone. "Oh i'm Yugyeom and the one driving is BamBam," the one named Yugyeom said.  
'Well this will be fun,' both Felix and Seungmin thought simotaniously.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's P.O.V  
Felix along with Seungmin were sitting in silence afraid to talk untill the one named Yugyeom started talking, "Do you guys know how lucky you are, any longer and you would be those monsters food, oh i forgot to ask, what are your guys names," he asked. "Um, my name is Felix and this is my friend Seungmin," Felix said while looking out the window trying not to make eye contact. "Oh, can i ask what got you both sent out here," Yugyeom asked with one of his eyebrows raised. "Me and Seungmin are both kids of some of the old council members but the new council doesn't want a repeat of what happened almost seven years ago," Felix said in a hushed voice trying to keep his head up. 

The truth is ever since that whole thing happened they never trusted both of their parents, after throwing the boys out they started the plan to take control over the supernatural beings, the people wanted to live with them and not cause trouble but the council didn't listen and went against them, about two years later the new council came in arresting the old council and sentencing them to death infrount of everybody. The boys were in the front row watching their heads get disconnected from their bodies. 

Both Felix and Seungmin both snapped out of it when BamBam started talking "That new council is up to something," he started saying "They have multiple people who have supernatural powers and they have so many supernatural beings, that spells trouble," He stated with a huff. "What do you mean, supernatural powers," Seungmin had a confused look on his face. Felix was looking forward thinking about all the things he has seen in the colony, supernatural beings were favored above all the humans, what he feared is that the council are taking powers from the supernatural beings and transferring it to people who they think are worthy. 

"Hey kid what are you thinking about thats got your face all twisted," that brought him out of his state of mind. "Um... nothing, really," he said in a quick pase. "Oh really, your voice says otherwise kid," BamBam said with a smirk on his face. "The people in the council, i think they are taking supernatural beings powers and putting them into others who they think are worthy," Felix said while his eyes looking down. BamBam slammed on the breaks, shaking the car. "What did you say kid," he said turning around to look at Felix. "Um, I think that the new council are stealing supernatural beings powers and putting them into others who they think are worthy," Felix said while still looking down. "Kid if your right all those kids in there are in trouble, deep trouble, how do you think this place became the way it is, the people from all those years ago did the same thing," BamBam said in a panicked voice while starting the car up again. "How do you even know this, i'm not trying to sound rude or anything just how did you find out," Felix said while starting to look up at BamBam. "We went out looking for some new people when we came across an old lab talking about the experiments that lead to the ghouls, while looking at the records we found a ghoul that didn't attack us, his name is Chan, he is the leader along with some others that you will meet when we get back to the base," BamBam said while keeping his eyes on the old road. "So not all ghouls are bad then," Felix asked. "Yes not all are bad but don't trust most of them," Yugyeom said while taking a quick glance at the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So im updateing quite a bit so i hope you enjoy it

Nobody's P.O.V  
After sitting and being quiet for the rest of the trip the boys finally arrived at their destination. "Bring your supplies from the colony and put them on the table so they can be tested," BamBam said with a stern voice. "Why do they have to be tested," Felix said while tilting his head to the side. "They might have done something to your guys stuff, we just need to check it before you take it," Yugyeom said this time. "Ok, is there anything we need to know about the camp, like the rules and who the people are," Seungmin said while looking between between the two waiting for an answer. "You'll know in awhile kid don't worry, you'll know more after we are done with this," BamBam said gesturing towards their supplies.

After waiting for who knows how long they finally finish. BamBam and Yugyeom start walking while Felix and Seungmin grab their supplies then start running to catch up. "You'll meet Chan today but it will be awhile till you can meet the others," BamBam said while he and Yugyeom lead the two of them. "Um you said Chan is a ghoul right," Seungmin said with a hint of fear in his voice that the others could easily hear. "Yes but you have nothing to worry about he ate his share for the next two days." He said while starting to walk slower. "What do ypu mean for the next two days," Felix said with his face twisting in confusion. "Ghouls don't need to eat for two days if they eat enough." Yugyeom stated. "Oh," Seungmin said while they came to a stop. 

Felix was nevious about meeting a ghoul from hearing about them ever since he was a kid, they ate human flesh, how could he not be scared. Seungmin was in the same boat as Felix but he was more calm about the situation, he heard that Felix sister was givin to a ghoul so they wouldn't kill the rest of his family, that was all kinds of wrong to be honest. But all of a sudden BamBam and Yugyeom grabbed a hold of their hands and dragged them into the tent their eyes went to a male sitting on a king size bed. 

"BamBam, Yugyeom why did you bring these... people here," the man who they suppose is Chan. "This boy thinks that the new council is trying to take supernatural beings powers and putting them into others who they think are worthy of it, we have to do something about this Chan," BamBam said in a hushed voice trying to keep his voice down. "What did you just say BamBam," Chan said with his eyes becoming slightly wider. "You heard me Chan, and we have to do something about this of the same thing will happen like it did years ago." Chan was deep in thought untill he smelt something odd. 

Chan then started to sniff more untill he noticed the smells coming from the humans. "BamBam are you sure those boys are human," Chan said in a quick voice. "Yes im sure otherwise the council wouldn't of sent them to this district, why," BamBam said in a confused voice. "They don't smell human BamBam," Chan said while his eyes started to narrow. "Chan are you ok, these boys boys would of been locked up if they were some type of supernatural beings,"BamBam was about to continue untill Chan sighed making BamBam shut his mouth. "I'm fine but leave the blond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update when i have ideas so im sorry if i don't update once a week


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody's P.O.V  
The for of them stood still looking at Chan with shock, Felix has no idea why he is being told to stay back, maybe its because he thought of the plan that the council might be planning. BamBam and Yugyeom were so incredibly shocked, Chan never really asked to meet people alone untill he trusted them enough, but still he normally only talked to them and the rest of the leaders."Um, Chan your a hundred percent sure your feeling good," BamBam said while tossing a look twards Felix. "I'm perfectly fine BamBam leave and take Yugyeom and the other kid," Chan said with and annoyed look. "Ok Chan but we'll be outside the tent if you need us," BamBam said while leading the others out of the tent.

After the other three left the atmosphere had become a cold and quiet ine until Chan started to speak, "What makes you think that the council is doing that to them, and do you have any evidence?" Felix was confused, why couldn't he ask about this with the others here, but he then started to speak, "Um the new council came a few years ago and killed the old council when the old council started to put the supernatural beings in houses near the main building. But the main question is why are they sending the kids with no powers out here but keeping them in the colony when they are a supernatural being unless they go against the council." 

The room fell quiet and Chan was thinking about something and it was clear what it was about. "Wait, why did they get rid of the old council," Chan said and his eyes started to narrow. "We were all told that the old council was trying to make all the supernatural beings become our army and thats why they had to stop them," Felix said while thinking back to when the killing of the old council happened. "Another question, what are you, you don't smell human," Chan stated. "What do you mean," Felix face twisted with confusion.

"Your sent isn't one of a human, its one of a werewolf." Chan was starting to get annoyed, how did this kid not know that he was a supernatural being and how did the council not know about it. "But how can i be a supernatural being if my neither of my parents wernt?" Felix was so confused and shocked, how in the world is he a werewolf. "This means that your parents were trying to save the supernatural beings before the new council came in to try to steal the powers from them, and your parents must of hidden their identities to keep you safe along with the boy that came here with you."

Felix was stunned, so his parents along with Seungmins parents did this so they wouldn't be experimented on. Chan looked at Felix waiting for a reply saying that it was impossible that that could be true but all he got was Felix looking like he going to cry. Chan was startled seeing the boy tearing up, he then stood up startling Felix. Chan walked over to Felix to bring him into a hug, "Hey kid I know this might be hard for you to comprehend but know that your safer with us then you guys ever were in the colony, we'll protect you, ok." After that all Felix did was cling closer to Chan crying his eyes out untill he became tired and eventually fell asleep, Chan laughed at this and carried the kid over to his bed, then laying him down he smiled and then went out of the tent to talk to Seungmin about the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody's P.O.V   
After speaking with Seungmin the boys noticed that Felix wasn't behind Chan and started to panic, "Chan where is Felix," the other three boys were scared but they knew that they should trust him. "He's still in my tent you have nothing to worry about," Chan said with an annoyed tone. Chan walked towards the flaps of the tent waving his hand motioning for them to follow. When the boys got into the tent they walked over to the bed they saw Felix laying there, " What happened Chan," BamBam said in a serious tone. "Hes fine the boy just couldn't handle the truth like the other one did." 

After that whole ordeal Seungmin got a tour, after he was finished with his tour of the camp he headed towards Chan's tent coming to a stop when he heard snoring, he peaked his head inside seeing Chan taking a nap while Felix was still asleep. What Seungmin found funny was Chan had his arm wrapped around Felix, Seungmin quietly called over Yugyeom and BamBam. The two of them were wondering why he was calling them over untill they peaked their heads into the tent. After awhile the boys decided to leave them there untill they woke up on their own to come and get them.

After a few hours Felix finally woke up seeing that he was still in Chan's tent he slowly started to get up untill he heard Chan groan, he laid back down trying not to wake the ghoul, he was there for maybe a half an hour untill he felt Chan start to get up. "Morning sleepy head," Felix said with a small smile. "Its night time kid," Chan said with a small smile. "Hey i'm not a kid and the name is Felix," he said with a huff. "Calm down there KID," Chan chuckled.

The two spent a few more hours just talking to eachother forgetting that Chan was one of the leaders of the camp, also the one in charge at the moment. But Chan did tell him the rules and what his job around the camp is going to be. A new person stumbled into the tent startling Felix who jumped and hid behind Chan. "Jisung what do you need," chan said with an amused tone in his voice from what Felix had done. "Its Taeyong, one of his men came back from the colony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short but i hope you guys liked it 


End file.
